powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Mutant Problem
The Mutant Problem is the 59th episode of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Revisited and the next-to-last episode of Season 1. Plot Rita uses the Badges of Darkness to create her own Ranger warriors from Putties. When these new fighters are too much for our heroes, Prince Alpha prepares new weapons for him and his friends. Synopsis Tommy is late to Miss Jones' class. There, an assignment is given - ask a friend to point out your flaw and try to fix it. Rita Repulsa decides to use the Badges of Darkness to create her own evil Rangers from Putties. Later, Tommy is sparring with Jason at the Youth Center. Afterwards, Tommy explains the homework. He forgot his water and a towel, so he asks Jason for a sip of his water and if he has an extra towel. Jason tells Tommy that his flaw is forgetfulness. Trini and Kimberly confirm Jason's assessment to Tommy. Bulk and Skull don't believe they have faults, but the girls and Tommy say that they're bullies. Goldar is training seven Putties, but one of them is too clumsy and is sent back to Finster's lab. The remaining set are given their own morphers. The Green and Pink Mutant Rangers are sent to attack Alpha and Delta in the park. Both are bested by their friends' evil counterparts. Zordon informs his team of this new menace. Billy and the gang help Tommy with his assignment. It doesn't seem work very well as Billy's planner device malfunctions and Tommy seems even more forgetful. The appearance of Commander Crayfish, the Red Ranger equivalent of the Mutant Rangers, causes Zordon to send the six main Rangers into action, with Alpha and Delta being told to stay in the Command Center for protection, as they were roughed up by the dark Rangers earlier. The two teams meet on the beach. Each Ranger fights their evil version. Tommy is contacted and he too joins the fight. The Power Rangers go back to the Command Center when the Mutant Ranger's own Power Blaster is too overwhelming. Zordon, Alpha and Delta give the seven upgraded versions of their Power Weapons. The Power Rangers' Power Blaster triumphs momentarily over Crayfish and his peers. However, Rita makes her monster and the Green, Blue and Black Mutant Rangers turn into giants. Commander Crayfish is hoisted up by his teammates so he's out of the range of both the Megazord and Dragonzord. Titanus is called for and Ultrazord destroys the enemies. Tommy feels like he didn't complete his homework, but Billy says that a fault can also be what makes someone unique. Bulk and Skull come to school dressed in suits and are acting mature. They give Ted a present, but he tells them to open it for him. It sprays them in Silly String, causing the gang to laugh. Even Alpha and Delta laugh as well. Cast *Austin St. John as Jason Lee Scott (Red Ranger) *Walter Jones as Zack Taylor (Black Ranger) *David Yost as Billy Cranston (Blue Ranger) *Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly Hart (Pink Ranger) *Thuy Trang as Trini Kwan (Yellow Ranger) *Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver (Green Ranger) *Jason Narvy as Skull *Paul Schrier as Bulk Additional Cast *Melissa Fahn as Miss Jones *Machiko Soga as Rita Repulsa *Barbara Goodson as Rita Repulsa (voice) *Takashi Sakamoto and Danny Wayne Stallcup as Goldar *Minoru Watanabe as Squatt *Michael J. Sorich as Squatt (voice) *Hideaki Kusaka as Baboo *Dave Mallow as Baboo (voice) *Takako Iiboshi as Finster *Kerrigan Mahan as Goldar (voice) *Tom Wyner as Commander Crayfish (voice) *Walter Jones as Black Mutant Ranger (voice) *David Yost as Blue Mutant Ranger (voice) *Thuy Trang as Yellow Mutant Ranger (voice) *Amy Jo Johnson as Pink Mutant Ranger (voice) *Jason David Frank as Green Mutant Ranger (voice) *Romy J. Sharf as Alpha 5 *Richard Horvitz as Alpha 5 (voice) *Sandi Sellner as Delta 4 *Kristen Lazarian as Delta 4 (voice) Quotes *'Red Power Ranger': Ready for us? *'Commander Crayfish': So, you come to play? *'Red Power Ranger': We love to stay and play, Crayfish. But's it's time to put you out of commission. *'Pink Power Ranger': Right. ---- *'Red Power Ranger': Guys, this is unreal. *'Black Power Ranger': Man. *'Red Power Ranger': What's with them? *'Yellow Power Ranger': I don't know. *'Pink Power Ranger': You guys may look like us. But that's not enough. ---- *'Green Power Ranger': There's plenty more when that came from. ---- *'Green Power Ranger': What? *'Pink Power Ranger': We got the power blaster. *'Black Power Ranger': Man. ---- *'Red Power Ranger': Zordon, can you get us out of here? *'Zordon': Prepare to teleport. *'Red Power Ranger': Great. Alright, guys. Let's get some help. *'Green Power Ranger': Right. ---- *'Black Power Ranger': Man, those guys we're good. *'Blue Power Ranger': They knew every move we're gonna make. *'Pink Power Ranger': But, we're could make it. *'Blue Power Ranger': Exactly. Category:Episode Category:Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Revisited